From The Shadows
by sjcwales
Summary: With the death of his parents in a tornado Clark is forced to move to Sunnydale to live with his aunt and uncle. Upon arriving he is quickly thrust into a world of Vampires and demons and a war that has been going on for countless generations. RATED T
1. Chapter 1

#########################################################################################

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Buffy. Just having some Fun.**

**Things readers should know:**

This fic starts just before the beginning of season 3 of Buffy and between season 3 and 4 of Smallville if this fic was Cannon.

This fic is going to function mainly in the BuffyVerse.

Clark and Willow are cousins (Martha and Sheila Rosenberg are half sisters ) and she knows he's an Alien.

Because Clark is Willow's cousin he knows Xander. He also knows of Buffy but has never met her.

Clark is more in touch with his Kryptonian side and he can fly(It was suggested that he had been able to fly from season 1 but something was holding him back).

Clark wasn't sucked into the cave wall and turned into Kal-El this will be explained as the story progresses.

One last thing there will be NO ISOBEL

**Summary: **With the death of his parents in a tornado Clark is forced to move to Sunnydale to live with his aunt and uncle. Upon arriving he is quickly thrust into a world of Vampires and demons as a war that has been going on for countless generations. _RATED T._

#########################################################################################

**From The Shadows**

**Chapter 1**

There were many things that Clark had wanted in life but now the one thing he wanted more than anything was to be able to walk back into his house and see his parents. The parents that were now dead as they had been killed in a tornado just a few days ago. The past month had been hell for him and now in the space of just two weeks the three people that meant more to him than anything were gone.

First Chloe had been killed at her safe house by what he is assuming was Lionel doing then a week later a freak tornado hit and his parents got caught in it. So now here he was standing in a cemetery watching as his parents coffins are being lowered into the ground. The only person from his childhood that was at the funeral was Pete who had come back from Topeka twice in two weeks for two funerals.

Lex was apparently still recovering from being poisoned by Lionel's doing most probably. In truth he didn't want Lex at the funeral anyway as the two weren't on speaking terms after he found Lex's little Clark shrine. He was still having trouble wrapping his head around the fact that Lex spent three years investigating him, all because of a damn obsession.

Then there was Lana who at the moment he didn't want to even be in the same county as. He had left her several messages over the last two weeks and not once had she even attempted to respond. The first set of messages was to tell her about what had happened to Chloe to which she hadn't responded. The second set was to tell her about what had happened to his parents. Again she didn't respond or even acknowledge that she had even had the messages, that really annoyed him. If he was honest with himself though he was more annoyed that she hadn't responded about Chloe's death as the blond had given her a home and a family. He always knew Lana had a little self cantered streak to her but to completely ignore Chloe's death was something he didn't think he could forgive her for.

Coming out of his thoughts Clark looked around as the people at the funeral finally started to disperse until he alone was standing there looking at his parents grave. As he looked at the graves though he knew that there were four people standing nearby. His cousin Willow had come up from Sunnydale along with Xander who was her best friend. The two of them had also brought their other half's with them as well. A guy names Oz and a girl named Cordelia who both seemed like decent enough people.

Ignoring the four of them for a few minutes he walked over to the mounds of dirt that would soon cover his parents grave and took a handful of dirt in each hand. Firstly he walked over to his mothers grave and knelt down looking into the whole in the ground at his mothers grave. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do now…Grandpa asked me to move in with him in Metropolis but I don't think I can…You always used to say that things happen for a reason and that I should have faith that everything will turn out alright…I just cant see how everything is going to be ok…I wasn't ready to loose you and dad…I love you mom…Goodbye" With that said he stood up and extended his right hand over the coffin and let the handful of dirt he had in it drop down onto it.

Turning around he looked over to his fathers grave and knelt down next to it in the same way he had done with his mothers. "Dad…I know you said that there was nothing that I could do…But I cant help but think that I could have done more…I just don't get it…With all these powers…With everything I can do…I couldn't save you or mom…You were always there when I needed you and I don't know how I'm supposed to become the man you wanted me to be without you here…I love you dad…Goodbye" With that he again stood up and just like he did with his mothers grave he allowed the handful of dirt in his hand to slowly drop onto his fathers coffin.

Turning around he made his way from his parents grave and walked up to Willow's who instantly wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so sorry Clark"

"I'm glad you came Will" He answered sadly as he wrapped his arms around her in return before pulling back and looking at the others. "Hey Xander"

"Hey Clark" Xander responded even though he usually calls Clark CK but under the circumstances he decided not to use nicknames.

"So I'm guessing you two are Oz and Cordelia" Clark said to the other two that had come with Willow and Xander.

"Yeah" They both answered not really knowing what else to say.

Clark turned his attention back to Willow "Where are you guys staying…I would offer you a place at the farm but I kind of broke a few things"

"We're at the Smallville Inn" Willow answered while secretly wondering how much damage Clark really did to the farm considering what he can do. "I'm sorry to say that we're only here until tomorrow though"

Clark give his cousin a small smile "I'm just glad you came…Mom and Dad would have wanted you to be here" Then taking one last look over at his parents grave he let out a small sigh as he fought to keep his emotions in check. "Come on…We should go" He then said turning his attention back to his cousin.

#########################################################################################

Clark arrived back at the farm after leaving Willow and Xander at the Smallville Inn and as he looked at the house he grew up in he found himself unable to go inside. Tomorrow was in fact a day he wasn't really looking forward to as he knew that Child Services were coming back around to discuss what was going to happen as he had decided not to move in with his grandfather.

In truth he didn't really know his grandfather and the thought of living with him was just something that he couldn't get his head around. He had told his grandfather that he didn't know what he was going to do yet. Unfortunately though he also knew that Child Services wouldn't allow him to remain on the farm on his own. Why they wouldn't let him do that was beyond him as he knew he could run the farm quite easily, even though he didn't want to be at the farm. It sill hurt to much to go inside the house and he only went inside when he needed to do something, like have a shower or get a change of clothes.

Taking a quick look around he made sure nobody was anywhere near the farm and once he was certain the coast was clear he shot up into the sky leaving the ground behind. As he gained more and more altitude he let his mind wander as the feeling of freedom overtook him. It was funny that he had always been afraid of heights yet here he was now just breaking the sound barrier flying off to god knows where.

The memory of his first flight though would always come into his mind when he took off like he was doing now. It was literally mere seconds after his father died in his arms as he let out a scream of rage. In truth he wasn't sure what exactly happened and all he knew was he let out a thunderous roar of anger and pain before he realised he was several hundred feet off the ground. In those few moments though something changed inside him, changed or died maybe. It was as if all the years of pretending to be human were completely stripped away as he allowed the parts of himself that he usually kept buried come to the surface.

Jor-El once told him that he allowed his human learned emotions to cloud his mind and now he finally understood what the Kryptonian AI was talking about. He was raised by humans but he wasn't one of them and for the first time he was finally understanding what that meant. He wasn't human and he never would be but he also realised that it didn't change who he was. He would always be Clark Kent and as he allowed himself to embrace his more Alien side he came to realise that the only difference between his human side and his Kryptonian side was his confidence.

He could clearly remember his little Red K episodes and how arrogant he was and in many ways he felt that as he let his Kryptonian side come to the surface. However there was a large difference between his Red K self and his Kryptonian side. Despite the confidence and possibly even the little bit of arrogance he still had his sense of right and wrong. The core of who he was hadn't changed at all and it made him wonder why he had been so afraid to embrace this side of himself.

In truth he already knew why he was afraid of his Kryptonian side and as he thought back on it he realised how stupid it was. He had come to the realisation that even before his dad told him the truth about him being an Alien, on some level he already knew. The alien side of him was always there in the background but he merely suppressed it, kept it hidden underneath a human mask. A mask so that he could fit in without drawing attention to himself or to his family. Now though he knew that he didn't need to hide from himself anymore but that still left the question of what was he going to do now.

Coming to a stop several thousand feet in the air Clark looked around for a few seconds before closing his eyes and allowing the sounds around him to fill his ears. He could hear everything that was going on down on the ground. Police sirens, people laughing and joking, parents welcoming a new child into the world, people crying over the loss of a loved one. He could hear it all and it often made him wonder what people would say if they could hear what he hears, even if only for a little while.

#########################################################################################

On the other side of the world a lone monk walked through his monastery with nothing but sadness filling his heart as he looked over at the bodies of those who had fallen at the hands of the beast. This beast was searching for the Key that was under their protection but it hadn't found it. His brothers had safely hidden the Key away from the beast but he knew that the beast would track it's general location, it was only a matter of time.

"It is a tragic loss to see so many senselessly slaughtered…Glorificus will never change" An old man that was familiar to the Monk said as he came out from the shadows.

"So many of my brothers are gone…There is a small group that have taken refuge near Sunnydale to watch over the Key from a distance…But I fear that the beast will find them and torture them for information on the Key's location…I cannot guarantee that none of them will talk" The Monk said in response.

"Do not fear…You may have sent the Key to the Slayer for protection…However I am calling upon another to protect her as well" The old man said in response.

"The beast is a god…I don't know if even the Slayer will be able to protect the girl now in her care…And as for the Key herself…Even with the powers of a slayer herself…It is unlikely that she could hold up against Glorificus"

The old man give off an almost evil smirk as he let out a chuckle. "When dealing with a god…Sometimes you need someone who has the power of one to deal with them"

"There is no such being…The only ones that would have the power to truly stand against the beast is another god…Or an old one….Unfortunately there aren't any of those around"

"There is one" The old man stated with another small smirk. "One who is neither mortal or immortal…One that has the power of a god yet isn't a god…One that can hold the line against the darkness…I have been watching over him all his life…He will protect the Key and he will fight Glorificus to the death if he has to…He alone has the power to destroy her"

"If such a being existed why haven't those Watchers or the agents of the Wolf, the Ram and the Heart done anything about him" The Monk asked in genuine confusion as he knew that if there was such a being on Earth that everyone would try to get him on their sides.

"It is quite simple…I have hidden him from them…That and should they discover him and try to force him to work for them" Again the old mans face formed a sadistic smile that sent a shiver down the monks spine. "Well lets just say such an attempt would be unpleasant for them" With that said the old man turned and started to walk back into the shadows

"Why did you want us to turn the Key into a human and give her the power of a Slayer…Having three Slayers in existence at the same time has never happened before…Those Watchers will become curious about it…Especially if the other Slayer turns up in Sunnydale" The monk stated with genuine concern.

The old man turned and looked at the monk for a few seconds before responding. "There are some things in this universe that even you are not ready to understand…But I will say that she will play a very important part in the future that is to come" With that the old man disappeared leaving the monk behind.

"It is quite frustrating when he does that" The Monk muttered to himself.

#########################################################################################

After leaving the Monk to tend to the bodies of his fellow Monk's the old man arrived at the cave in Smallville and walked straight up to the wall that held the octagonal keyhole and placed his palm over it. Instantly the wall came alive before an opening appeared on the other side of the cave. Walking towards it he entered another chamber and as soon as he entered he heard the voice of Jor-El speak. _"I have done as you asked and left Kal-El alone"_

"Good…You have placed too much on his shoulders already" The old man responded before letting out a sigh. "Soon he will leave this place and make a new home for himself…You will not interfere"

"_Kal-El needs to retrieve the stones before they fall into the hands of a human…Or something worse"_

"I will retrieve the stones and give them to Kal-El when he is ready…For now he needs time to grieve and come to terms with the loss of his human parents"

"_I am grateful for what the Kent's have done for my son…However his destiny is too important to allow him to wallow in self pity in his foolish desire to be human"_

The old man let out a sigh of frustration over the Kryptonian AI's complete lack of understanding. In truth he wondered if there was a flaw in the programming or if it had been damaged during the trip from Krypton "Jor-El listen and listen well…You sent him here to live amongst the humans…Did you not think that being raised by humans would have an effect on him…He has grown up alone here…Being around humans is the only life he has ever known…Your approach to him was all wrong…He needed a guide…And a father…Not some arrogant fool who tried to forcefully bend him to his will"

"_The Kryptonian path to adulthood is achieved through a series of trials…I have done no more to Kal-El than my own father did to me"_

"Perhaps…But Kal-El knows nothing of Kryptonian ways…Had he been raised on Krypton, he would have known to be prepared for his trials…He knew nothing of what was to come…Did you stop to think that Kal-El's situation on Earth is quite different to that of a life he would have lived had Krypton not been destroyed"

The AI didn't respond for several seconds as it digested what it was being told. _"It is possible that you are correct…But Kal-El's actions last year have left serious doubts as to whether it is safe to leave him amongst the humans now that his adopted parents have died"_

"Your afraid that he may use the red Kryptonite on himself to escape the emotional pain he is feeling…I very much doubt that he would do that again…Take this into consideration…Kal-El lives in a world of glass…He has no way of venting his anger…Or his pain…The red Kryptonite was his only escape and while I don't agree with what he did…In truth it was an experience that he needed"

"_Perhaps you are correct…The problem now however is that Kal-El has lost the only support mechanism that he had…In time he would have lost Jonathan and Martha Kent to old age…He wasn't ready for their deaths at this stage in his life"_

"That is true…However when one door closes another often opens…Kal-El's destiny is his own and while you and I may have our own agenda…He ultimately must decide his own path…But for now I have a task for him…One that requires that he leaves this place and moves to another…He will not be alone…I have seen where this new path will lead him…It will lead to a destiny far greater than even you could imagine"

"_What is it that you want from me"_ The AI asked with genuine curiosity.

"Be the father that he needs…Be there to guide and advise him…The death of the Kent's has already caused him to tap into his Kryptonian nature but he needs someone who can understand what it is that he's feeling…You and I both know that Kryptonian emotions are far more powerful than human emotions…His obsession with Lana Lang is evident of this…He emotionally anchored himself to her…Just like you did with Louise and Lara"

"_How you know of these things still escapes me"_

"In time Kal-El will learn who and what I am…But not until he is ready…As for you…Well you don't need to know"

"_Perhaps…However in light of recent events I will follow your suggestion and forego the rest of Kal-El's trials…For now"_

"He will face his own trials Jor-El…Those trials will help forge the man that he will one day become" With that said the old man walked out of the chamber and made his way out of the caves before vanishing into thin air.

#########################################################################################

There you go folks Chapter 1 Part 1 is up. So let me know what you think.

#########################################################################################


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

**Response To Reviews:**

_**GenoBeast:**_When I came up with the concept of this story I knew that some readers may not like the idea of the Old Man. The Old Man will be given a name and he does have his own Storyline. As for Jor-El not knowing who or what he is, I left it like that on purpose. I will say though that there will be a small piece in a later chapter that will go over the Old Man's first meeting with Jor-El.

_**Coolrod:**_ You asked why this couldn't be a Smallville/Angel Crossover, well that's because this story arc is centred around Sunnydale and Angel is still in the series at this point. However there will be a sequel to this story that will be a Smallville/Angel crossover. But it will be a while before I get to that.

* * *

**Chapter 1 Part 2**

Willow walked through the Smallville Inn heading back towards the room she was sharing with the others with a smile on her face. After an hour of talking with her parents she managed to convince them to allow Clark to move in with them. She knew Clark didn't know their grandfather any better than she did and if the situation was reversed she wouldn't want to move in with him herself.

The other problem she knew Clark was facing was the fact that he wasn't like everyone else, he wasn't even human. He was an alien and apart from herself the only other people that knew were his parents and one of his friends named Pete. From what she knew Pete had moved away so that left Clark alone without anyone else to talk to and she wasn't going to let him suffer alone.

Clark knew about Sunnydale and about the existence of Vampire's as he had come out to visit her and run into a few. Thinking back on that night made her chuckle to herself as he panicked about the fact that Vampire's were actually real. What effected him the most though was the fact that he knew that she would be in danger and if he could have he would have convinced her parents to leave Sunnydale and never return. But she liked Sunnydale despite all the crazy things that go on in the town and as she thought about it she also realised that her cousin would be a good guy to have nearby.

#########################################################################################

Back at the farm Clark was working on the tractor that had broken down once again. In truth he was actually glad that it had broken down as it was giving him something to do. He still had a week left of school but at the moment he just couldn't be bothered with it and since it was the last week he knew he wasn't missing anything. The question that he kept asking himself however was what was he going to do now.

The people from Child Services were due at any time and he knew that if he chose not to go and live with his grandfather that they would put him into foster care until he's eighteen. Why they wouldn't allow him to continue living on the farm just didn't register with him as he knew how the run the farm, with his abilities it made it easy anyway.

Willow and Oz pulled up at the farm and the red head knew that Clark was probably in the barn. Knowing that she needed to talk to Clark alone she asked Oz to wait by his van while she walked into the barn. As she entered the barn she could see Clark standing there working on the old tractor and for this one moment he looked like he was at peace. "Hey Clark" She said softly causing him to turn his head to look at her.

Clark had heard the van pull up but he had wanted to finish what he was doing but when Willow called his name he decided to take a break. "Hey Will" He responded to her as he stood up straight to look at her. "Your leaving" He then asked.

"Yeah in a little while" She answered before taking a few steps towards him. "I wanted to ask you something before I leave though"

"Ok" Clark said back cautiously.

Willow looked around the barn nervously for a few seconds before turning her attention back to Clark "Umm…I was kinda talking to my parents earlier and I asked them about letting you come to live with us"

After hearing that Clark just looked at Willow with a strange look on his face for a few seconds before finding his voice. "Umm…Ok" Was all he could say back.

The red head could see that her cousin was slightly confused so she decided to just come out and say what he parents had said. "Mom and Dad said you could come and live with us if you didn't want to move in with Grandpa…But they did say that you'd have to pay your own way though…You know my parents aren't exactly the most open of people"

"Will…I don't know what to say" Clark said back in shock that she had done that.

"Is that a yes or a no" The red head asked.

Clark let out a little chuckle before refocusing his attention back on his cousin "Could you give me a sec…Wasn't exactly expecting this"

"Sorry" Willow responded before letting out a small sigh. "Look Clark…I know you don't want to move in with Grandpa and to be honest I wouldn't want to either…But I think you'll like Sunnydale despite all the weird…And you'll have me to talk to so at least you wont have to go through this alone"

The Kryptonian teen just stood there thinking over what Willow had just said. There was a certain truth to what she was saying but still the thought of moving away from Smallville wasn't one he was looking foreword to. However he also knew that with Child Services being involved that he may not have a choice but to leave anyway. "Will I appreciate the offer" He started to say and instantly took not of the look of rejection on the red heads face so he decided to quickly finish with what he was going to say. "But…It's a big step and it's something that I need to think about…Can you give me a little while to think it over"

Willow for her part brightened at the thought that he was at least going to think it over "Yeah...Take all the time you need…And your right…It is a big step"

Clark pulled his cousin into a hug and she instantly wrapped her arms back around him as well. "Thank you Will…And I promise that I'll let you know what I decide"

"You better" She said back as she pulled away from him. "Because if you don't, remember that I know how to hurt you" Then she pointed to her face "And also note that this is my resolve face"

Clark couldn't help it but he just let out a chuckle at his cousin "I'm sorry Will but your resolve face doesn't work on me…It may work on Xander but not me"

Willow again looked at her cousin and was glad to see a smile on his face. "Well I cant scare everyone I suppose…Come on why don't we go into town for a little bit before the guys and I head back home" With that said the two cousins left the barn.

#########################################################################################

After spending an hour or so with Willow and her friends Clark left them and headed over to the Mansion as Lex had left him a message asking to see him. In truth part of him didn't want to go anywhere near Lex as he was still angry at his former friend. However for the sake of old times he decided to go and see him, just to find out what he wanted.

Arriving at the mansion he walked straight into Lex's library and came to a sudden stop as he saw his former friend sitting on the couch with two tubes going into his chest with a nurse standing off to the side checking over some kind of machine.

Lex heard the door and looked over to see Clark walk in before coming to a sudden stop. He could tell by the look on the young man's face that the sight wasn't what he was expecting. "Hey Clark…Thanks for coming"

"Christ Lex…What the hell did your father do to you" Clark asked in both shock and genuine concern.

"Dear old dad has a thing for making his enemies suffer" The bald billionaire responded with sarcasm in his voice. "I wanted to apologise for not going to your parents funeral…I know things between us are strained at the moment but I respected your parents Clark…Despite everything else I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry"

Clark looked at Lex for a few seconds and could see that his former friend was being genuine. "Thanks Lex"

"So what are you going to do now" The billionaire asked with curiosity. Despite the break in their friendship he was still keeping a close eye on Clark and knew that Child Services were involved because of his age. Part of Lex had wanted to go and get temporary custody over Clark in an effort to help his former friend and make up for his mistakes. However the darker part of him also wanted to use that to find out more about Clark or more precisely what Clark was hiding. He knew that if he got temporary custody of Clark he would also have control over Clark's medical needs and medical records. Unfortunately he also knew that Clark would only be under his control until he was eighteen and that if he tried anything that the young man would probably take off. So that left him with very few options at the moment in his quest to find out more about the young man.

As for Clark he wasn't sure what to say to Lex regarding what he was going to do. A part of him knew that Lex probably knew what was going on as he wouldn't put it past his former friend that he was still spying on him. So with that in mind he give the billionaire a partial answer. "Well I've got a few options at the moment…Foster care or a family member"

Lex sat there for a few seconds when a thought popped into his mind. A direct attempt to control Clark wouldn't work he realised but perhaps a more subtle approach. Maybe all he needs to do is have Clark close by and maybe the young man will slip up "Clark I know things aren't that great between us at the moment…But you could stay here if you wanted to…It wouldn't take that much doing to convince the courts to let you stay here until your eighteen"

"Lex I appreciate the offer…But in truth I haven't got a clue on what I'm going to do yet…There's just too much going on at once" Clark said back in response as his suspicion on Lex's motives kicked in. "For now I'm just going to have a chat with my grandfather and see where things go from there"

The bald billionaire give Clark a small nod before responding "This is a big change for you Clark…Just know that my offer stands if you don't want to move into your grandfathers or go into foster care"

"Thanks Lex…When I know what's going on myself I'll let you know"

Before either could say anything else the nurse who was half listening in on the conversation while monitoring her equipment turned her attention to Lex "Mr Luthor there are still some things that I need to do here…Things that cant be done with your guest here"

Clark knew that the nurse had a job to do so he just give her a small smile "That's alright" He said to her before turning his attention back to Lex "Lex I'll see you later"

"Alright Clark…And think about what I said" Lex responded and watched as Clark give him another nod before turning around. "Clark one more thing…That room…I'm having it destroyed…You were right…Your life isn't a problem to be solved and I shouldn't have done what I did…You're the only real friend I've ever had and I don't want to loose that"

Clark turned back to Lex and in truth he couldn't tell how much of what the bald billionaire said was true and how much was a load of crap. "What's done is done Lex…Neither of us can change it" With that said he let out a small sigh as his usual forgiving nature decided to kick in. "But…If your serious about not wanting to loose our friendship then I guess I can let it go…But it's going to take time for me to be able to trust you again" With that said Clark left the room.

Lex watched as Clark walked out of the room as a bitter thought entered his mind. _You never trusted me in the first place Clark_.

#########################################################################################

Across the world in the country of Egypt the Old Man that had recently spoken with Jor-El made his way through an old temple dedicated to the Egyptian Sun God Ra. This temple housed something that belonged to Kal-El and it was something that he would retrieve and present to the young Kryptonian when he was ready. The old man knew exactly where the item he was looking for was stored and it only took him a few moments after entering the temple to retrieve it.

There were some complications however, men who worked for Lex Luthor were already nearby going over locations where Kryptonian symbols have appeared in a quest to find the mythical stones of power. They had no comprehension of what they were doing or the dangers these stones would pose to the world if anyone other than Kal-El uses them. The old man knew that humanity wasn't ready for such knowledge or power. However Kal-El himself wasn't ready either.

Normally neither himself or the others of his kind interfered in the affairs of mortals. However they had become tired of sitting on the sidelines while the mortals were used by both those that call themselves the powers that be, and the agents of The Wolf, The Ram and The Heart. Kal-El's arrival on Earth had given them a way of interfering without others knowing about it.

Turning the Key into a human ahead of time was another way of interfering without the others realising it. Although the Powers That Be would be aware of her she would exist outside the control of fate the same as Kal-El does. Of course he knew that the Powers That Be would use the Slayer in an attempt to control the Key so that they might use her later on, that was why he needed Kal-El in Sunnydale.

In theory having both Kal-El and the Key in close proximity to each other would completely disrupt the control that the Power That Be and the Wolf, Ram and Heart had over mortals. It would start off as a small ripple effecting the fates of those around them, but soon that effect would widen until it became a tidal wave. There was one large problem though and it was something that he would have to wait and see about.

There have been times in the past when the Powers That Be and the Wolf, Ram, and Heart have worked together to fight a common enemy. It was possible that both sides would seek to destroy Kal-El and the Key in an attempt to maintain their power and control. If such a thing were to happen not only Earth but countless other worlds would end up in a war the likes of which hasn't been seen in millions of years.

That however wasn't his main concern at the moment as he and the others of his kind could keep the Powers That Be and the Wolf, Ram and Heart busy for a while. The question remained though, would the others step in and fight should an attempt be made on the life of Kal-El and the Key.

Coming out of his thoughts his hearing picked up a group of humans nearby. Not wanting them to be aware of him he disappeared into the shadows heading towards his next destination.

#########################################################################################

Just pulling into the Kent farm drive Xander, Cordelia, Oz and Willow were going to see Clark before heading back to Sunnydale. Clark for his part had called Willow about half an hour before to tell her that he had decided to take her up on her offer and move to Sunnydale. So now here they were just parking Cordelia's car when the side of the barn exploded as a blur went flying into the truck causing it to explode on impact.

Cordelia slammed on the breaks of her car as Willow jumped out screaming Clark's name hoping that that wasn't him that just blew up. Before anyone could say or do anything the truck that was now enflamed rolled over and the four Sunnydale natives could only stand there in shock as they saw Clark getting up of the ground with his clothes burned and ripped.

For Clark it had been a while since he felt a hit that hard and as he stood up and made his way from the ruined truck there were only two questions he could ask. The first one was how the hell did this guy get out of Belle Reve and where the hell did he get more of that stuff. Unfortunately though as he turned his head to his left he had another question pop into his head as he saw Willow, Xander, Oz and Cordelia standing there in shock.

As Clark looked at the four Sunnydale natives his protective instincts kicked "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE NOW" He shouted as he pointed at the four of them.

_**A few minutes earlier**_

Clark had just finished speaking to a woman from child services and had been forced to make a decision on what he was going to do. He had three realistic options since he wasn't even given Lex's offer any thought. His first option was going to live with his grandfather who he didn't really know and wasn't comfortable with. Option number two was going into foster care where he again would be living with people he didn't know. So that left option number three, moving to Sunnydale and living with Willow. All in all there wasn't really much of a choice to make as he would have stayed at the farm if he could, so with that in mind he made his choice.

Calling Willow on her cell phone he told her that he would move to Sunnydale to which she screeched happily down the phone hurting his ears in the process. Willow hadn't left Smallville yet and she said she was going to come over so that was why he was in the barn at the moment again trying to fix his dads tractor. Getting lost in his work he didn't hear that someone was coming up behind him until he felt a powerful blow catch him on the side of his face before the world turned into a blur and he was sliding across the barn floor.

Shaking off the cobwebs Clark stood up to look at his attacker who was already only a few feet from him. "Eric" Was all he said in shock as he looked at the former Smallville High Baseball star.

"Hey Kent…Lionel sends his regards" With that Eric brought his right fist up and punched Clark in the jaw sending him flying through the barn wall and straight into his truck causing it to explode on impact.

For Clark it had been a while since he felt a hit that hard and as he stood up and made his way from the ruined truck there were only two questions he could ask. The first one was how the hell did this guy get out of Belle Reve and where the hell did he get more of that stuff. Unfortunately though as he turned his head to his left he had another question pop into his head as he saw Willow, Xander, Oz and Cordelia standing there in shock.

As Clark looked at the four Sunnydale natives his protective instincts kicked "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE NOW" He shouted as he pointed at the four of them.

Despite the danger the four Sunnydale natives carried on just standing there but Clark had other things on his mind as he saw Eric walking out of the barn. "Eric how did you get out of Belle Reve"

"Well you know how it is Kent…Meet someone rich who needs a favour and you'd be amazed at how the world changes for you" Eric responded as he cleared the barn. "You pissed of Lionel Luthor and you didn't think there'd be consequences…Take me for example…After you had me locked up in that nut house Lionel looked into what me and the boys did with the meteor rock that give us our powers…Lionel cleaned up the process making it better than our stuff ever was" By the time he finished talking he was right in front of Clark. "Well Kent I'll give Chloe your regards before I kill her" With that said he went to punch Clark again but was taken by complete surprise when Clark easily caught his fist.

Clark held on tightly to Eric's fist and started to squeeze as his eyes started to glow red. "Your strong Eric I'll give you that…But pissing me off…Not a good idea" With that Clark hit the former baseball star with an uppercut with so much force that the teen went flying through the air and back into the barn. With Eric out of sight Clark turned his attention to the four teens who were just standing there in shock. "Next time I tell you to get out of here…I'm telling you to run"

Hearing Clark's words brought the four teens out of their shock and Willow was the first to speak "Umm…Clark you ok"

"I'm fine Willow" With that said Clark turned towards the barn and started to walk off.

"Hold it Mister" Another female voice shouted out who was obviously Cordelia. "Don't you think you owe us an explanation here" She said as she gestured to the enflamed truck that was still burning.

"Not really no" The Kryptonian teen responded as he walked into the barn.

#########################################################################################

* * *

**There you go people Part 2 of Chapter 1 is up so let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 1 Part 3

**Chapter 1 Part 3**

Walking into the barn after sending Eric back through it Clark was relieved to see that the former baseball star was completely out of it. Kneeling down next to him Clark x-rayed the other teen and was surprised that there wasn't any broken bones. He knew the serum that Eric used in the past made him stronger but the hit he had just hit him with should have been enough to break his jaw easily. Yet as he looked at the other teen there were no signs of broken bones which to Clark could only mean that this new serum worked a lot better than the old.

Coming out of his thoughts Clark stood back up and went over to a nearby worktop that had his cell phone on it and called the Sheriff who probably knew that Eric had escaped Belle Reve already. Once done Clark put his cell back on the worktop and made his way out of the barn only to see the four teens still standing there. "Are you going to stand there all day looking like idiots or what" He finally asked as he held back a smirk. Clark and Willow had spent a lot of time talking on the phone over the years so he was well aware of the life that these people live in Sunnydale and his cousin had often said that her friends could be trusted, he just wasn't going to tell them everything.

Willow turned her attention to the others and could still see a look of shock and surprise on their faces. She knew that what they just saw Clark do showed them that there are things in this world far more powerful than a Vampire. But at the moment she didn't care about that, Clark was her cousin and she would leave it up to him on how much he told them. "Guys snap out of it…This isn't the strangest thing we've ever seen"

"Last time I checked Will we don't have people hitting other people into exploding trucks in Sunnydale" Xander responded with sarcasm in his voice.

"Can you guys either wait in the house or leave…The sheriff will be here soon and I don't need the added complications" Clark stated as he approached them.

Knowing that Clark didn't want this situation getting more complicated than it already was Willow decided to help. "Come on guys lets go inside" As those words left her mouth she could see Cordelia and Xander were about to say something so she decided to quickly cut in again. "Not now…Lets just go inside"

The other two teens realised that Willow had her resolve face and quickly backed down while the red head grabbed her boyfriends hand and dragged him alone.

The second the four Sunnydale natives entered the house Xander decided to speak. "Ok Will…What the hell is going on"

Willow turned and glared at her best friend due to the tone in his voice. "How should I know…Only just got here remember"

"I think he's talking about Clark" Cordelia piped in.

"Oh" Was all the red head could say in response. In truth she didn't really know what to say when it came to Clark and this situation as she wasn't exactly expecting to see her cousin in a fight with a Meteor Freak as Clark called them. "There's not much I can tell you"

"Oh come on Will…He hit a guy thirty feet through the air and through a barn…Not even Buffy does that" Xander stated with irritation which was unusual for him.

"Look guys Clark's family and I'm not about to put his biography out there for everyone to read" The red head responded defiantly.

"Guys…Now's not the time" Oz decided to say siding with his girlfriend as he knew it wasn't fair to put her in a position of choosing between her friends and family.

"You have to admit Oz this does seem a little weird even for us" Cordelia stated.

Oz turned his full attention to Cordelia and Xander with a small frown on his face. "Look guys…Willow obviously knows about whatever is going on with Clark…But just because she knows doesn't mean she has to tell us"

"Since when do we keep secrets from each other" Xander asked in a hurt tone.

"Willow and Clark are family they probably talk about things that they don't talk to anyone else about" Oz argued back as if the answer was obvious.

"Well I want some answers" Cordelia said again as she wasn't comfortable being around someone with unknown powers.

"Guys just let it go" Oz said again hoping that they would back down.

As for Xander as he looked over at Willow he knew he was pushing things a little too far. He knew Clark and would even go as far as calling him a friend and as he looked at the red head he realised that Oz was right. Clark and Willow were family to each other so it only made sense that they would know a lot more about each other. It also meant that they wouldn't betray the others secrets even if nobody else agreed with it. "I'm sorry Will" He finally said before letting out a small sigh. "I guess we just got caught up in the situation…I know Clark's you cousin and you wouldn't do anything to betray him"

"Thanks" Willow said in response just as they heard police sirens approaching.

#########################################################################################

"Well Mr Kent life never gets boring with you around does it" Sheriff Adams stated as Eric was loaded into an ambulance.

Clark turned his attention to the Sheriff and let out a soft sigh. "On the bright side Sheriff you'll be pleased to hear that I'm leaving town in a few weeks"

"Oh" She responded with a raised eyebrow. "Does that mean I'm actually going to get a quiet life around here"

The Kryptonian teen let out a small chuckle as he shook his head slightly. Since the new Sheriff arrived in town the two had had an unusual relationship and in truth Clark often enjoyed their little banters. But at the moment though another thought popped into his mind "Sheriff I need to ask you something and I don't know if you'd know the answer and even if you did I don't know if you'd be able to tell me"

"That sounds a little strange Mr Kent…Even for you" The Sheriff responded.

"Eric said something to me…Something that got me thinking…According to Eric…Lionel was the one that helped him escape…How he did it I don't know but Lionel is one of the few people that has or had access to the equipment needed to create the meteor rock serum that Eric uses"

"Mr Kent I know some weird things happen in this town but I still don't know if I buy into Miss Sullivan's theory that Meteor Rocks make Meteor Freaks" With that said thought the Sheriff let out another sigh. "Be that as it may…I also cant ignore the strange things that go on in this town either"

"Eric isn't the one I'm concerned about…Just before I knocked him out he said that he would give Chloe my regards when he finds her" Taking a deep breath Clark let it out slowly and turned his full attention to the Sheriff. "Is she still alive…In hiding somewhere because of Lionel"

The Sheriff looked at Clark and in truth she wasn't sure how to answer that one. In fact there were a lot of questions regarding Chloe Sullivan's death that wasn't sitting right with her. The military interest in the case for one and the fact that the number of deaths reported didn't match the number of agents that were assigned to protect the girl and her father. If anyone other than Clark had asked her that she would have denied having any doubts and gone along with what was reported just in case Chloe was alive. "In truth Mr Kent…I don't know…There were a lot of things that didn't add up right with her death…For one the military took an active interest in her case and the number of agents that were reported to have been killed didn't match with what was assigned to protect Miss Sullivan and her father"

Clark had to admit the Sheriff now had his full attention. "Do you think she's still alive" He asked cautiously.

"I don't know in truth…But I'd say that there is a possibility that she's still out there somewhere" The Sheriff responded before noticing a look in Clark's eyes that told her that she was going to end up with another headache. "Mr Kent take my advice and let it go…If Miss Sullivan is alive…Right now the only way to keep her out of Luthor's reach is to keep her dead to the world…If you start looking into this like I know you will…You may put her in danger if she is alive…If Luthor did send Mr Marsh after you then he may have someone else nearby keeping an eye on you" With that said she made her way towards her police car and just as she opened the door she looked back at Clark. "Do yourself and Miss Sullivan a favour…Let it go…Once Luthor has been convicted…If she's still alive she'll be able to return" With that she got in her car and drove off.

As Clark watched the police car drive off only one thing popped into his head. _Would you let it go…Because neither Chloe or I would._

#########################################################################################

Walking back into the house Clark took note that the Sunnydale natives were sitting around the counter in the kitchen drinking coffee. Before he could say anything Willow saw him and told him that she had a coffee ready for him. Walking over to the counter he sat down and decided to speak before the twenty questions started. "Look guys I know your probably wondering what that was all about…But before you start asking questions I just wanted to say don't bother…I wont be answering them" As Clark finished speaking he could see that the others except for Willow weren't happy about him not talking, but in truth he didn't really care. With that done the Kryptonian teen turned to his cousin and told her that he was going to go and get cleaned up and change.

As soon as Clark left the room Cordelia decided to speak "Well that was rude"

"Clark's not one for opening up and even though we saw what he did he still wont talk about it" The red head responded.

"Will considering what we know and what we deal with you know Giles isn't going to be happy about this when we tell him" Xander stated.

Willow's head snapped towards Xander with a look that caused everyone on the table to take a step back. "Xander you are not blabbing you mouth about this to anyone…I wont let my cousin be dragged into a situation where Giles or Buffy if she ever comes back start treating him like some kind of monster"

"Guys lets just keep a cool heads shall we" Oz piped in and in truth he didn't think Clark was dangerous. "Maybe if we tell him about what we are and what we do he may be a little more open"

"He wont" Willow stated as she knew how Clark's mind works. It wasn't just Clark though as she knew that her aunt and uncle had raised Clark to not trust anyone with his secret. She can still remember how angry her uncle was when he found out that she knew about Clark. "My aunt and uncle raised Clark not to reveal his secret to anyone…They drummed it into him all his life…You've seen some of what he can do but he wont talk about it"

"Oh that's just great" Cordelia said throwing her arm up in frustration "So now we are going to have something else moving to town and god only knows what he can do"

"Cordy do you mind that's my cousin your talking about…And just because he's different doesn't make him dangerous" The red head argued while starting to get annoyed at the short sightedness of her friends.

Xander could see his friend getting more and more annoyed and again being the guy that notices a lot more than people give him credit for he decided to take not of what Willow said about the way Clark was raised. In truth the more he thought about it the more pieces seemed to fall into place. Willow said that Clark had been raised to hide whatever he is which probably meant he's been able to do whatever it is he can do for a long time, probably longer than Buffy has been a slayer. If that was true he also realised that he and Cordelia weren't being fair on Clark and that they couldn't really blame him for not telling them what they wanted to hear. With that in mind though he also knew that if Clark moved to Sunnydale he was going to have to trust them at some point. That also meant that they had to show Clark that he could trust the. "Cordy, Willow's got a point…It's not fair for us to put Clark in that kind of category just because we don't know what he can do…If he's moving to Sunnydale eventually he will have to learn to trust us…All we can do is show him that he has friends" As he finished speaking he noticed that the others were just staring at him with strange expressions on their faces. "What"

"Since when did you get all mature" Cordelia asked genuinely surprised.

Xander let out a small sigh and turned his attention to his girlfriend "I was just thinking about what Willow said about Clark being raised to keep whatever it is that he's keeping secret…We cant just expect him to tell us everything...It's not fair on him for us to judge him"

"Yeah your right I suppose" Cordelia conceded not really liking the fact that he boyfriend was actually making sense. In truth both Willow and Oz were also really surprised by Xander's statement as well.

After Clark got changed he went back down stairs and was surprised that the group decided not to grill him on what they had seen. In truth he was grateful as he didn't want to answer their questions if they started asking. For the next hour the five teens sat in the house just talking away and getting to know each other until it was time for them to hit the road.

Xander, Cordelia and Oz made their way out of the house leaving Clark and Willow alone to talk. "You know the guys got a lot of questions for you" The red head stated knowing that it would frustrate her cousin a bit.

"I know but I'm just not in the mood to talk about it at the moment…And I don't really know them anyway"

Willow give Clark a small smile at that hoping that Clark and the others would become real friends when he comes to Sunnydale to live. "You can trust them Clark…At least with your powers…You don't have to tell them about where your from but you can trust them…We're used to the weird in Sunnydale with all the Vampires and demons running around"

"I don't know Will…My whole life has been about hiding and just by pure chance my secret was put out there for a group of strangers to see" The Kryptonian said in response.

"I know that…Just promise me that you'll think about it" With that said Willow pulled Clark down towards her and give him a big hug. "I'll miss you Clark"

Clark wrapped his arms around his cousin and hugged her back. "I'll miss you to…But I'll see you in a few weeks"

The two cousins broke apart and Willow turned and made her way out of the house and headed towards Cordelia's car. Once she got in Clark waved goodbye as the car pulled off.

#########################################################################################

Later that evening Clark found himself at the Smallville cemetery looking down at Chloe's grave. Ever since Eric Marsh showed up at the farm he hadn't been able to get the psychos words out of him mind. And despite the Sheriff's warning he had to know if there was a chance that Chloe could still be alive and out there somewhere. With that in mind he focused his x-ray vision on the ground before the world shifted around him and he looked through the coffin and to his surprise and joy there was no body, or pieces of a body. Instead there were just weights which caused Clark to feel the first real sense of happiness in weeks. The only question left was if Chloe was alive then where is she hiding.

############################################################################################################

**There you go people Part 3 of Chapter 1 is up so let me know what you think.**

############################################################################################################


	4. Chapter 2

#########################################################################################

**Note To Readers:** I forgot to mention this earlier but readers should be aware that because I am bringing Dawn into this story way earlier than she was in Cannon that there will be some major differences in her personality. This is mainly because she is older but also has slayer powers.

#########################################################################################

**Chapter 2**

_You know when I first found out that Buffy was some sort of superhero I thought it was great. Then after she burned down our old high school gym I realised that my sisters life was anything but that. After moving to Sunnydale for a few days I thought that maybe our life here would be different than what it was in LA, boy was I wrong. Within a few days of moving here Buffy was already up to her ears in Vampires stopping another Master from ending the world._

_It's funny how things worked out though and despite the fact that Buffy annoys the crap out of me with her little 'I'm Buffy, The Vampire Slayer' routine I got to admit having super powers is pretty cool._

_So this is me, Dawn Marie Summers. I was adopted when I was eight months old and god only knows who my birth parents were, not that I give a crap. Anyway I am two months younger than Buffy and am 18 on March 17__th__ and I have to admit being considered the baby sister really sucks, and not in a good way._

_Anyway back to why I am writing things down well lets just say it's easier than screaming at the world. Have to thank Xander for getting me this diary when he comes back from Smallville, wherever that is. So anyway a few weeks ago some major crap went down and me and the guys think that Buffy ended up killing Angel. That's not the worst part though._

_My mom found out about Buffy and well lets just say she didn't take it well, at all. In fact she and Buffy had an argument and mom told Buffy that if she walks out of the house then not to bother coming back, well she walked out and she didn't come back._

_Don't get me wrong I love my mom but I still cant believe she said that to Buffy. Considering everything that goes on in this town Buffy was right and that mom needs to get a clue considering she never once asked how my sister often came home with blood on her clothes or with cuts and bruises, I mean how blind does a person have to be. So getting back to why I am still slightly pissed at my mom. Basically I cant believe that when confronted with the truth my mom goes nuts and tells my sister not to come home if she leaves, was mom so afraid at facing the truth._

_I know it cant be easy for mom which is probably why I haven't told her that I'm apparently a slayer now too. According to Giles when Kendra died the next Slayer got activated which is apparently me, talk about keeping it in the family._

_So far the super strength is pretty cool and Giles has been training me without mom knowing since she kind of blames him for what she considers Buffy's issues. Issues as if mom has the faintest idea of what Buffy had to do, if she did kill Angel anyway. I mean what was mom expecting her to do, sit there and go ok mom I'll be right home after I run a stake through my former boyfriends heart because he's a Vampire that lost his soul after I slept with him._

_I remember when Buffy and Angel started dating and both Xander and I thought it was a bad idea, but it was so easy to see how much he loved her. Maybe that's why Angelus was such an ass because of the memories of Angel with Buffy. Right now though I just wish Buffy would come home, I need my sister back. For the first time in two years the two of us actually have something in common, we're both Slayers now._

_I know she always tried to protect me and when she comes back even knowing I'm a Slayer now she'll probably do the same thing. But that's just Buffy being Buffy I suppose, I just want her home where I know she's safe._

_Well that's it, my first entry in this Diary. Maybe I'll read it back in a few years and see how much my life has changed. Buffy surely is in for a surprise when she gets home though._

_Just one last thing. XANDER, IF YOU'VE BEEN READING THIS, I WILL SLAY YOU._

#########################################################################################

Dawn hit the ground with a thud after being flipped over by the Vampire that was now about to straddle her. As the Vamp gets herself comfortable she cant help but wonder why she ends up fighting a lesbian vampire. For the past ten minutes this fight had been a mixture of the vamp going from a kill or be killed routine to a seduce then kill routine. Ok Dawn has to admit the that the vamp is kind of hot but that's that whole horny and hungry thing that she's been getting ever since her first kill as a slayer, she really needs to talk to Buffy about that.

Anyway right now at this very moment the Vampire is very happily straddled over her mid section with a triumphant look on her face, but Dawn she ain't having any of it. Her name isn't Buffy Summers and she doesn't do Vampires, so just as the vamp gets a little too comfortable she sits up straight before head butting it right in the nose. The pain and shock from the hit sends the vampire down to the ground giving Dawn a chance to move and grab her stake which she dropped and just as she picked it up she heard the vamp coming up behind her so letting her slayer speed kick in she drives the stake into the vamps heart. Just before the vamp turns to dust Dawn hears her say something._" I didn't even get a kiss"_. That remark left the brunette slayer just shaking her head at the craziness that is now her life.

Wiping the dust off her hands the brunette turned to look over at the English guy with glasses who had just stood there for the past ten minutes. "You know Giles, you could have helped"

"You appeared to be handling the situation quite well" Giles responded while actually trying to hold back a smirk.

"Don't you dare mock me Giles…I couldn't tell if she was trying to kill me, sleep with me or all of the above" Dawn stated as she folded her arms across her chest with a look of anger and frustration in her eyes.

"Yes well I suppose that these things will happen from time to time" The Watcher replied in a emotionless voice.

"Anyway…That's another vamp dusted…I'm heading home" With that said the brunette slayer started to walk away.

As Dawn started to walk away Giles decided to ask the one question that he has been asking everyday for the past few weeks "Have you heard anything from Buffy"

Dawn came to a stop and looked back at the librarian and shook her head slightly "No…Still nothing" With that said she turned and carried on walking.

Giles again watched as Dawn walked off and he couldn't help but wonder how much pain Buffy's disappearance has caused the newly activated slayer. "I hope you come back soon Buffy…Your sister needs you…We all need you" Turning around himself he made his way towards his car knowing that Dawn was done training for the night.

#########################################################################################

As Dawn approached her house she could do nothing but roll her eyes as Pat came out through the door just as she was approaching the steps. Truth be told Dawn hated Pat and only put up with her because of her mother. Ever since Buffy had run away this Pat had become her moms best friend and the woman seemed to like to twist things so it painted her sister as some kind of deviant.

Walking past the woman Dawn completely ignored her and went straight upstairs to get changed before returning ten minutes later in her pyjamas to see her mother sitting on the couch. "Mom you ok"

Joyce looked up at Dawn and nodded but with sadness evident on her face. "I will be…I just cant stop thinking about Buffy"

"She'll come home when she's ready" The young brunette stated as she took a seat on the couch next to her mother.

"I just don't know what to do…I was so angry at her when she left"

Dawn wrapped her arm around her mother and just sat there while she started to cry on her shoulder. "Mom there's nothing you can do now…She will come back…She just needs some time"

"I wish I knew what she was going through…All Mr Giles would say was that she had to do something she didn't want to…And then with the arrest warrant and everything" Joyce was now openly sobbing her heart out at the thought that her daughter was out there all alone in the world.

"She's tough mom…And like I said she will be back…And you got to remember that as well" With that said Dawn let go of her mother and stood up before turning her attention to the crying mother "Come on…I'll make you some tea and then I think you should try and get some sleep"

Hearing that Joyce nodded her head and stood up following Dawn out to the kitchen grateful that she had another daughter to keep her spirits up when she needed it the most. "Thanks Dawn"

"For what" The teen asked in confusion.

"For being here…I know I haven't been the easiest person to live with for the past few weeks"

Dawn stopped and turned to her mother "Mom…Don't be so hard on yourself…Don't get me wrong I was pretty angry at what you said to Buffy the last time she was here" As those words left her mouth she saw her mother visibly wince but decided to carry on speaking. "But Buffy wasn't exactly helping the situation either…You were both caught up in the confusion of what was going on…Stop blaming yourself for everything…Buffy chose not to come back…But I know she will…But when she's ready" With that said both mother and daughter carried on into the kitchen.

#########################################################################################

As the morning came Dawn woke up and checked her cell phone as she did every morning in the hopes that Buffy had sent her a message and like every morning she was disappointed that her sister still wasn't reaching out to anyone. This morning though she did have a message, but from Willow. As she looked at the text she saw it was sent about three hours earlier and it said they would be back that night. So feeling a little better that she wasn't going to be alone she practically jumped out of her bed and went straight for a shower.

Three quarters of an hour later she made her way down stairs wrapped in just a towel while looking for her mother as she had checked her room and noticed she wasn't there. Walking into the kitchen she saw a note stuck to the fridge that said that she had gone back to work and would be home about five.

After reading the note Dawn couldn't help the smile that formed on her face as she realised that her mother was going back to work. In truth her mom hadn't worked a day since Buffy left and even though she didn't want to admit it she was glad her mother was getting on with her life. So with that in mind Dawn made her way back up stairs and went to get changed hoping that her mother would feel a little better now she's back in work.

#########################################################################################

Back in Smallville Clark had turned the living room into a sort of investigative command centre as he was already beginning his investigation into Chloe's death. The night before he spent several hours at the library in Metropolis doing something his parents would not have approved off. He was taking advantage of his superior mind and had read through several dozen books on computers. Everything from the Windows operating system to Apple and Linux along with everything he could find on computer networks and security.

His parents had always frowned on him using his abilities in such a way as they believed that it would draw unwanted attention to him. In truth that was one of the few things that frustrated the hell out of him as he was growing up. He could understand his parents concern but on times he hated the fact that he was acting dumber than he actually was. If he was to be completely honest with himself he knew that if he had wanted to, he could have graduated high school years ago. However his parents never allowed him to do anything like that so he was stuck learning at what he considered to be a human pace. Saying that though Clark also had to admit that not being seen as anything other than Clark Kent allowed him more freedom, it was still tiring pretending to be normal though.

Coming out of his thoughts Clark started to organise all the documents that he had acquired from the police database regarding Chloe's death and started to read through them. As he was reading through them he started to notice that the Sheriff was right and that a lot of things didn't add up. Taking that into consideration he also realised that the inconsistencies in the reports was probably what tipped Lionel off that Chloe may still be alive. After all even without his company Lionel probably still had people investigating all possible ways to get him out of his prison sentence.

The next thing Clark needed to do though was get into Belle Reve's computer system to find out how Eric Marsh made his escape. Clark knew that the former baseball star wouldn't have been able to do it alone. Eric was without his serum which meant that someone had to either break him out or take the serum to him so he could escape. That meant that there was someone at Belle Reve that had ties to Lionel, he just needed to figure out who it was.

So, so far Clark only had a limited amount of information. Firstly the Sheriff was right about the inconsistencies in the reports, secondly this military interest in Chloe's case didn't make any sense. Lastly was the Belle Reve connection to Lionel and that was the one he was going to focus on at the moment, maybe he needed to pay Lionel a visit. That however was going to have to wait for the time being as breaking into Belle Reve was a lot easier than confronting Lionel directly.

With that in mind Clark decided to take an hour to himself as he went upstairs to begin packing up his things.

#########################################################################################

Opening the door to the house a man walked in wearing a blue military uniform with two stars on each shoulder. Just a few hours ago he had received a call from one of his officers stating that someone had hacked into several computer networks that belonged to people involved with the death of Chloe Sullivan. Normally he would have sent in some people to assess the situation but he had found out who it was that was behind it.

It was quite a shock to learn that one of Chloe Sullivan's best friends were behind the infiltration and knowing a little about the blonds life made it easier for him to make his decision. So he had chosen to speak with this individual himself. "You know people usually knock before walking into someone's house." A male voice said causing the man to stop at the doorway to the living room.

"That may be true Mr Kent… But you didn't seem to be worried about people's privacy when you were hacking into several computer systems last night." The man answered.

Clark let out a small sigh before walking down the stairs to face the man that had just walked into his house without permission. It was obvious that he wasn't as careful as he thought he was when he was hacking into computers looking for info on Chloe's death. Once he got to the bottom of the stairs he looked at the intruder and realised that he was military and a general going by the two stars on each shoulder. "So do you want a coffee or are we just going to cut the formalities and get to why you're here?"

The general looked at the young man and had to admit that he was impressed by him. Not many people would stand up to a general in such a way and it made him respect the young man. "You've been looking into Chloe Sullivan's death… I want to know why."

"Well my answer will depend on whether or not you work for Lionel Luthor… Considering he sent someone after me who said that Chloe was still alive." Clark responded hoping to gage what this general knew by dropping in a little info.

"You mean that Luthor thinks that Miss Sullivan is alive?" The general said back in response.

"That's what I said." Clark said back before motioning for the general to follow him into the living room where he had all of his Chloe research out for him to see. Once in the room Clark turned his attention to the general and watched him as he took in the scene around him.

As for the general he took note of the photos and documents that were not only pinned up on a corkboard but the papers that were all over the table and the couch in the living room. He again had to admit that he was impressed by what he could see, the sheer amount of research that the young man had put into looking for Chloe. "Why are you so interested in whether or not Miss Sullivan is still alive?"

"If Lionel thinks Chloe's still alive then he wont stop until he finds her… He'll go after anyone who he thinks can lead him to her… He's dieing and hasn't really got that much to loose."

"What's it to you whether or not she's still alive?" The general asked already knowing the answer but wanting to see it for himself.

"She was or is my best friend… If she's alive, I'll rot in hell before I let Lionel get his hands on her." Clark answered honestly.

"You do realise that if she is still alive then what your doing could lead Luthor's people straight to her." The General stated in a firm tone.

"And if there weren't so many inconsistencies in the reports around Chloe's death then maybe Lionel would believe she's dead." Came the response from the teen. "Anyone who looks at the reports can see the inconsistencies easily enough."

"Not bad kid." The general responded with a small smile. "Chloe always said you were a lot smarter than people give you credit for." With that he extended his right hand out to the teen. "My name is General Sam Lane… I'm Chloe's uncle and I must admit that I'm impressed… I think Chloe would be as well."

Clark extended his own hand and shook the General's with a look of shock on his face. "Ummm… It's nice to meet you."

"Don't start going soft on me now kid… You did a good job piecing all this together… But thankfully my people are better." Sam said as he let go of Clark's hand. "Now tell me about this person that came after you."

Clark took a deep breath before relaying the story of what happened with Eric Marsh. Obviously he left out certain things like how he was a super powered alien and knocking the kid out with one punch after being hit into his truck. He then told the general about what Eric had said as well as what the Sheriff had said about the inconsistencies as well as not understanding the military's involvement with Chloe's case.

Sam for his part listened to what the young man was telling him and he began to grow concerned. He was well aware of the existence of what Chloe called Meteor Freaks as well as the existence of a few other things that the public were unaware of. The fact that Lionel was using Meteor Freaks to track Chloe down though was of great concern. Right now though the problem was what to do with Clark Kent. From what he knew from Chloe, he knew that Clark could be trusted. But at the same time he had to think about Chloe's safety, however as he glanced around the room he noticed something else. There were a lot of boxes that seemed to be filled with stuff and as he looked at them he realised that the kid was packing to leave. He knew that Clark's parents had been killed in a tornado but he didn't know what was happening with the young man. "Going somewhere Mr Kent?" He decided to ask.

"Ummm… Yeah… I'm moving to California to live with my aunt and uncle." The teen answered.

_Well that does make things easier then._ Sam thought to himself as he realised that if Clark was out of state that that would make it harder for Lionel to get his hands on the boy. With that in mind Sam made his decision on what to tell Clark. "Clark… Chloe is still alive and is hidden from Lionel… But considering what you have told me… It might be a good idea to get her even further away."

"She's still alive?" Clark asked in shock as he wasn't really sure whether he believed that she was alive or just hoping.

"She's alive." The general said again noting the shock on the young man's face. "Both she and Gabriel are fine… But before you ask… I cant or wont tell you where she is."

Clark for his part was both happy and disappointed by this as he was hoping that if she was alive that he could talk to her. At the same time though he also understood that keeping Chloe safe was the most important part. "Can you do me a favour?" Clark finally asked as he grabbed a sheet of paper before writing down two phone numbers on it and handing it to the general. "When she's able to… Get her to call me… My new cell number is on it as well as my aunt and uncles house number."

"I'm surprised… I thought you would moan about wanting to see her." Sam said with a bit of confusion in his voice.

"I get it… You cant exactly keep Chloe safe if you tell everyone where she is… All I needed to know was that she was alive and ok… I can wait until she's able to contact me… The way I see it Lionel will be dead within the next two years because of his liver… So either way she'll be able to come back at some point."

"That's a very mature way to look at it Clark… Chloe chooses her friends well… When I speak with her next I will tell her that you know she's alive and ok… It's one of the things that she's found the hardest dealing with… Especially with the death of your parents… She wanted to be here but it wasn't possible." With that said Sam Lane turned around and walked towards the front door. As he opened it her turned back to Clark. "You should destroy all that stuff you collected… I don't want that falling into the wrong hands." That said he walked out and closed the door leaving Clark just standing there.

############################################################################################################

**There you go people of Chapter 2 is up so let me know what you think.**

**Note to readers:** Some of you may think I took the easy way out in regards to the Chloe situation, but this was done on purpose. Clark will be in Sunnydale by the time the T-1000 wannabe shows up in Smallville and Lois isn't going to meet him yet either. So having Sam Lane go to see Clark seemed like the only way around it since Clark wont be there to help save Chloe. It also allows for Chloe to be sent somewhere else where she is safe and not needing Clark to come to the rescue.

Also I know the fight scene with Dawn and the Vampire was well to put it mildly crap but I am still working on how to write out fight scenes. I decided to just keep it short for the time being. I will probably read through a few Buffy fics or a few Buffy/Smallville crossovers to get a better idea on how to write them out.

Anyway thanks to those of you who have been reading this story so far.

############################################################################################################


	5. Chapter 2 Part 2

**Chapter 2 Part 2**

Loading the last box onto the truck Clark let out a sigh as he turned his attention back to the house that he had grown up in. It had been almost two weeks since Chloe's uncle had come to the farm and told him that his best friend was still alive. Almost two weeks since he felt the smallest amount of hope that his life may eventually get better, despite his parents being gone.

After loading the last box onto the truck he closed the back panel and pulled the cover over to protect everything. One bright note though was the fact that his grandfather had managed to save the house from being sold. Apparently with the money from his fathers life insurance there was more than enough to pay off the farm's debts so that the farm wouldn't need to be sold.

Both he and his grandfather though had decided to sell the excess land that wouldn't be used which give him quite a lot of money that should last him quite a while. As for the money from his mothers life insurance, he and his grandfather had come to an agreement. While Clark kept half the insurance money his grandfather would keep the other half and use it to keep the house at the farm running. From what his grandfather had worked out, the half of Martha's life insurance that he kept could keep the house running for several years giving Clark plenty of time to decide what he really wanted to do with it. Since nobody was actually living at the house the bills would be very small making things a lot easier.

When his grandfather had suggested using half of his mothers life insurance to keep the house running Clark had to admit that he was more than a little surprised. He had often gotten the impression that his grandfather didn't like or approve of his father or the fact that his mother married him. Clark was even more surprised when he asked his grandfather about it to which he got a response he didn't expect. While his grandfather didn't approve of his mother becoming a farmers wife he had a great deal of respect for the man and he in fact regretted that he never had the chance to patch things up. In the end his grandfather told him that even though he didn't approve of his mothers choice, the farm had become her home and he didn't have the heart to just sell it.

Letting out a sigh Clark let the memory of that conversation with his grandfather fade from his mind as he tied the last piece of the cover over the back of the truck. Once done he turned back to look at the house he grew up in and a small sad smile formed on his face. This house had been the only home he had ever known and now he was leaving it behind. The strange thing was though that as he looked at the house he knew that someday it would be his home again.

With that in mind he turned back to the truck and got in before starting the engine. A few seconds later he pulled down the driveway knowing that it would be a while before he would be home again.

################################################## #######################################

Back in Sunnydale Willow and Oz were out in what used to be her mothers home office. Since her mother was a child psychologist she had had the old garage turned into an office while Willow was growing up. However when Willow began high school Sheila stopped using it and it had been used mostly for storage over the past few years. The house itself had three bedrooms but Willow knew that Clark liked to spend a lot of time on his own and that being crowded in the house wouldn't be something that he wanted. Since the garage wasn't being used for anything other than storage Willow had suggested letting Clark stay there and turning the spare room in the house into a storage room.

"So do you think Clark will like what we done to the place?" Willow asked her boyfriend who was just putting a few things into another box ready to take into the house.

"Yeah I think so… You know him better than me, so what do you think?" Oz said back knowing that his girlfriend was a hair's breadth from going into panic mode.

Willow looked around the room and took note of the shelves and an old wardrobe that was being left behind for her cousin to use before turning back to Oz. "Yeah I think he'll like it." She responded with a small smile knowing that her cousin would be there some time that evening.

"So what's everyone doing tonight?" Oz asked as he walked over to his girlfriend.

Willow looked at Oz before responding. "Ummm… I think we're on patrol tonight… Dawn said she wanted to stay at home to keep an eye on her mom's friend." As those words left her mouth she noticed Oz giving her a strange look telling her that he didn't understand why Dawn wanted to keep an eye on her mothers friend. "Oh… Ummm. Dawn said that her moms friend keep trying to twist everything so it makes Buffy sound like some kind of deviant."

"Oh" Came the simple response from Oz stating that he now understood what she meant. "Should we go?" He then asked to which Willow grabbed him by the hand and led him out of what would become Clark's place.

################################################## #######################################

Later that evening Willow found herself looking down at a grave waiting for the newborn vampire to arise. She had to admit that she was slightly distracted as she knew that Clark should be in town by now and she wanted to go home to see him. Unfortunately though since she was out on patrol with Oz and Xander she couldn't do that at the moment, especially since the newborn was just starting to dig his way out of his grave.

Andrew Hollich awoke feeling very strange and very different. The last thing he could remember was some girl biting into the side of his neck before the world went completely dark. Now though as his eyes focused he realized that he was inside a coffin and he found the sensation rather strange, yet he wasn't frightened. In fact as he lay there in his coffin he realized that many of the things that used to worry him didn't seem to matter anymore, the world just felt smaller. There was however one thing he was feeling at this very moment and it was a feeling that was getting stronger by the second, he was hungry.

With the feeling of hunger building up inside him he realized that he needed to get out of his coffin. So with that in mind he started to push against the top of his coffin trying to open it. At first the lid of the coffin seemed to only move a centimeter or two before he realized that not only was he in a coffin, but he was also buried. Putting more and more pressure on the lid of the coffin it eventually give way and his hands went through it allow all the damp soil to come pouring in. It was in that moment that he realised for the first time that he wasn't breathing and that he hadn't taken a single breath since he woke up.

As the damp soil continued to fill the coffin he knew he should be terrified but knowing that he wasn't breathing anymore made him feel calm. Using all the strength he could he forced his body to sit up as he used his arms to dig through the soil as the lid of the coffin began to break even more. Then after about thirty seconds his body was sitting completely upright as he used his arms to pull himself up even further. A few minutes later he felt a cold breeze hit his hands and he knew he was almost free.

Once his elbows were above the ground he laid them as flat on the ground as he could and pulled himself through the soil until his head was finally free. Digging his hands into the ground he dragged his body out of the ground until he was laying on top of the ground. That is when he looked up and saw a pair of legs wrapped a pair of denim jeans. Tilting his head up he saw a teenage girl with red hair just looking down at him. _I bet she'll taste really good._ A voice inside his head said.

"That's right big boy… Come and get it." The red head said with a small smile on her face.

_Oh I am so going to enjoy you_. The newborn Vampire thought to himself as he instantly got to his feet causing the young woman who he knew was going to be his first meal stepped back slightly.

################################################## #######################################

While Willow was across town with Oz and Xander, Clark was making his new bed in what was the old garage turned office that had now been turned into a bedroom. Thankfully Clark was also grateful that there was an almost fully functional bathroom attached to it as well, but the shower needed to be fixed. As he was making the bed his hearing suddenly picked up Willow's scream and in an instant he was gone in a blur heading towards Willow's heartbeat.

Not knowing the layout of the town that well it took Clark a little longer than usual to track down a route to his cousin. Fortunately with his speed it only delayed things for two or three seconds and when he found her he was surprised by what he saw. His cousin, Xander and Oz were trying to fight a vampire in a cemetery. Acting on instinct he shifted into super speed again just as the Vampire back flipped over Oz before pushing said teenage to the ground. In an instant Clark was there and the Vampire suddenly felt himself being lifted into the air by his throat.

Confusion, that was the only thing that Andrew Hollich was feeling right now except for a little bit of anger over the fact that his fun had been disrupted. He was enjoying himself and having fun with the three teenagers when all of a sudden a steel grip clamped down around his throat before lifting him off the ground. Turning his attention to the source of the grip around his throat he was surprised to see another teenager who was holding him up like he was nothing.

Deciding that he was getting board with this, the Vampire brought his right hand back before punching the teenager in the face and a smile formed on his face as he was rewarded with the sound of a sickening crack. Then the smile instantly faded and he let out a scream of agony as an intense pain shot through his hand and the vampire realised that it wasn't the teenagers face that had cracked, but his own hand.

Willow, Oz and Xander just stood there and watched as the red heads cousin manhandled the vampire as if he was nothing more than a rag doll. "Ummm Clark… This is a surprise." Willow said not really sure what else to say at this point.

Clark's head turned towards his cousin and a small smile formed on his face for a few seconds before it turned to a frown as he realized that she and the other two were actually hunting Vampires. "Care to explain why your hunting Vampires?"

The three Sunnydale teens looked between each other before Xander and Oz focused on Willow with a look that simply said `_He's your cousin, not ours._`. Willow sighing in defeat turned to look back at her cousin and a weak smile formed on her face. "Let's just go with you got your secrets and I got mine." She said meekly.

"We'll talk about this later." Clark responded with a steel hard tone causing Willow to actually gulp at that. Turning his head back towards the Vampire who was at this very moment cradling his very broken hand in his other. "Well this is a problem isn't it." He said to the Vampire who just looked at him with an expression of fear. "Well… I suppose this is goodbye." Then his eyes lit up with a red and orange glow that mesmerized the Vampire for a second before it screamed out as the Kryptonian hit it in the heart with his heat vision.

"Oh… That was so cool!" Xander said almost jumping up and down like a five year old before stopping and looking at Willow's cousin. "So how did you do that?"

Clark who was now wiping the dust off his hands turned his attention to Xander. "Family secret." Was all he said before a red headed blur run into him hugging him tightly. "Missed you too Wills." He said wrapping his arms around his cousin.

A few seconds later Willow pulled away and took a few steps back before looking at her cousin in confusion. "What happened to hiding your powers?" She asked.

"Well that secret kinda came out when you came to visit." The Kryptonian responded.

"So I gotta ask… What exactly are you?" Oz asked cautiously.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Came the response and instantly the teen knew not to push it.

Clark turned his attention back to his cousin and give her a look that told her that she was in trouble. "You and I are going to be having a very long conversation later… I'll see you back at the house."

Before Willow or any of the others had time to say anything there was a whooshing sound and Clark disappeared. "Oh man, he teleports too!" Xander screamed like a kid.

"He doesn't teleport… Just runs really fast." Willow responded knowing that she was in for one hell of a lecture later. "Come on we better get out of here."

"Hey guys what do we tell Giles and Dawn?" Oz asked knowing that Willow didn't want the Watcher knowing about her cousin. On the way back from Smallville they had talked about what to say to Giles about Clark. In the end Willow convinced them not to say anything because she didn't want to risk it getting back to the other watchers as she didn't know how they would react to Clark having the kind of power that he had. While they trusted Giles they weren't too sure about the others so they all eventually decided to not tell him anything and allow Clark to decide for himself. As for Dawn they didn't know how the new Slayer would react or how Buffy would react to Clark either. So saying nothing was better for everyone.

"We just tell him that we got lucky and dusted him." The red head said back in response.

"This year's gonna be so much fun." Xander said as the three teens made their way out of the cemetery.

################################################## #######################################

He wanted to shoot himself, that's the only thing that was running through Clark's mind as Principle Snyder was talking about his stupid rules and how he loved order and discipline. Don't get him wrong, Clark knew that schools needed rules but this guy was just damn right annoying. _Maybe a quick blast of heat vision to his head... Nobody could suspect me, except for Willow, Xander and Oz. _Clark thought to himself while holding back a small chuckle as an image of Snyder's head slowly swelling up like on a cartoon before his head pops. _God I miss Saturday morning cartoons._

"So Mr Kent as long as you follow my rules we shouldn't have any problems." Snyder stated from behind his desk.

Clark snapped out of his thoughts and just nodded to his new principle. "Yes sir."

"Then we are done here... You can go and get your schedule."

Realizing that he had been dismissed Clark got out of the chair and made his way out of the principles office and let out a sigh of relief that he hadn't committed murder.

################################################## #######################################

"Hey Clark, how'd it go with Principle Snyder?" An all to familiar voice asked causing the alien teen to turn around and look at his cousin.

"How did he ever become a principle?" Clark asked as he couldn't understand how it was possible for someone like Snyder to be allowed anywhere near human beings.

"Don't know... Maybe you should ask him... I'm heading to the library if you want to join me."

"Sure, got nothing else to do for now." With that said the two teens made their way through the school and made their way towards the library.

Willow's main reason for going was to find out if Giles had heard anything on where Buffy was hiding but she also wanted to show Clark around as well. This way she knew she could kill two birds with one stone.

For the rest of the morning Clark had a tour of the school from Willow which also included a surprise for the red head when her boyfriend showed up. Apparently Oz missed a few classed and conveniently forgot to go to summer school to make up the grades. Willow for her part acted like she was slightly disappointed but knowing his cousin as well as he did, Clark knew she was really happy.

In truth Clark himself was happy for Willow as he knew that she wasn't the most popular of people and he was glad that she had found someone who truly liked her. If he was honest with himself he would even have to say that Oz was in love with his cousin and he had to admit that he was happy about it. The other reason he was happy for Willow was because she seemed to have gotten over her Xander obsession. Not that he had the right to comment on that sort of thing since he had his own obsession with Lana that thankfully he had gotten over.

The one thing that was making Clark laugh though was the way that Xander and Cordelia were acting. They both seemed intent on making the other feel miserable when they both wanted nothing more than to drag each other into the nearest empty room. Personally Clark thought they were both acting like little children, but it was still funny.

################################################## #######################################

Dawn was totally bored out of her mind as she sat alone in Giles's office while waiting for him to give her some book that he wanted her to study. Unfortunately though since everyone was getting their books together for classes she had been stuck in his office while he got everyone's books. Looking up at the clock she realised it was lunch time so she decided to leave and go and find Willow, Xander and Oz.

Making her way through the school it only took her a minute to get outside into the food court where she proceeded to look for her friends. After a few minutes of looking around she saw Willow's familiar red hair and made her way towards her. As she approached though she received a bit of a shock when she saw the red head laughing and joking away with someone she hadn't seen before.

It only took her a few seconds to work out who this person was and as she looked at the guy sitting next to Willow she realized she wasn't happy. She was not happy that Willow didn't tell her that her cousin was hot. Because he was sitting down she couldn't tell how tall he really was but she guessed that he was around six foot. From what she could see, he was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with a red t-shirt and a black leather jacket. She had to admit that it was a really good look.

Deciding that she should introduce herself she walked over to the red head and her cousin.

"So are Xander and Cordelia still at it?" The alien teen asked his cousin.

"Yeah... I don't get it though... They both seemed so excited to see each other but when they got together everything just fell apart."

Clark let out a little chuckle as he thought back on his own disastrous love life. "They're just stubborn... It's a defence mechanism... Neither one wants to admit how much they missed the other."

"I guess your right." Willow conceded.

"Hey Will." A female voice said causing both Clark and Willow to look up at the brunette that had approached them.

"Hey Dawn." Willow said back before deciding to do the introductions. "Dawn, this is my cousin Clark." She said before turning to Clark. "Clark this is my friend Dawn."

Both Clark and Dawn give each other a quick hello before Dawn started asking how Clark was fitting in and what he thought of Sunnydale so far, within a few minutes Clark realized that this girl can really talk. As for Clark he kept his answers about what he thought of Sunnydale to a minimal since he had only been there for one night and already had to save Willow from ending up as some Vampire's meal.

The night before Clark had really chewed Willow out for being so stupid and made her promise not to do it again. However Clark also knew his cousin well enough to know that she wasn't being entirely honest with him so he had decided to keep an eye on her. Not wanted to dwell on those thoughts though Clark turned his attention back to Willow. "So what are you guys doing tonight?"

Both Willow and Dawn looked at each other for a few seconds before turning back to him. "The Bronze." They both stated at the same time.

################################################## #######################################

Across the world in China the old man stood in front of a small tree looking down at the ground in front of it with a small smile on his face. Locating the stones had been easy enough and as he extended his left hand the ground began to rise and crack. A few seconds later a small china made horse came out of the ground and hovered in the air for a few seconds. Then it shattered into a dozen pieces revealing a crystal with a Kryptonian symbol on it. Reaching out with his other hand the old man took hold of it. "The vote has been cast... The decision made." A female voice stated causing the old man to turn around to look at a rather attractive blond haired woman who looked like she was in her early thirties.

"It is decided then." The old man stated.

The woman nodded before looking the old man in the eyes. "The vote is three for with two against... You can prepare the Kryptonian... However you cannot interfere in any other way beyond advising and training him... If you take direct action in any way, the others will step in and stop you... Your time with him will also be limited... You have until the Ascension." With that the woman simply disappeared.

"Well this should certainly make things a little more interesting." The old man stated before disappearing himself.

################################################## ################################################## ########

**Note To Readers:** I know that this is a little shorter than normal but i got Clark into Sunnydale. Next up Clark gets used to the nightlife in Sunnydale and Buffy returns.

**There you go people Part 2 of Chapter 2 is up so let me know what you think.**

################################################## ################################################## ########


End file.
